The Choice My Version
by shay95
Summary: This story is my version of the ninth book. Serena has made the choice to what she is going to do. The rest of the Daughters try to stop her decision, but can they do it. Well any way just R&R and see what you think.


The Choice (My Version) By: Shayna Koetsch  
  
Plologue The Goddess of the Night was once a source of good. She was in love with her enemy, and would do Just so she could  
  
be with him she went to the Atrox and asked him to make her like him. The Atrox granted what she asked, and since she was a  
  
Goddess of good before she became the Goddess of the Night. . . .  
  
Serena and Stanton were always together since the night Lambert and Aura escaped them. At night Stanton  
  
would turn Serena and himself into shadows. They were perfect for each other; except that Stanton is her enemy and  
  
they're not suppose to be together. Both of them had the power to read minds and to make people forget things.  
  
Stanton asks, " What are you going to do: be with me or be my enemy again?"  
  
Serena tells him, " It was a hard decision, but I've decided. . ." She pauses for a minute and then continues, " I  
  
want to be with you; I'll give up being a Daughter of the Moon, and become the Goddess of the Night."  
  
Stanton leaned over to her, and kissed her.  
  
The next day at school, Serena went over by her friends, who were standing by their lockers waiting for her. She  
  
put down her cello and said, " I've made my decision to what I'm going to do, but I don't know if I'm going to tell you  
  
all. You might have to find out when I do it."  
  
Vanessa asks, " Why won't you tell us? You usually tells us everything."  
  
Jimena adds, " Yeah, chica, what's going on? We still have a year to decide, and you already know what you're  
  
going to do."  
  
" Yeah, I know we still have a year," Serena mentions, " it's just what I'm going to do you'll find out sooner,  
  
because there's something I haven't told you. . ."  
  
She hesitates for a minute, trying to think if she should tell them or not.  
  
Serena continues, " Well, I have a third choice to what I can do, and I don't want you guys to find out what it is. Okay?"  
  
Serena walks off devastated that she can't tell them because they'll try to stop her. She started thinking about when she first met  
  
Jimena. Jimena has powers just like she does, but Jimena has premonitions about things; she has never stopped any of them  
  
from coming true. Jimena was the one who introduced her to Maggie, the one told her who she is. Serena was also thinking  
  
about Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna. Catty and Vanessa have been best friends since they were kids. Catty can travel through  
  
time and change things that are important. Vanessa can become invisible, but she has a rough time controlling it, mostly when  
  
she is with Micheal Saratoga, her boyfriend. She couldn't even kiss him without going invisible, but know she has learned to  
  
control it a little. Tianna can move things with her mind; she helps them out a lot, even though she wasn't born a Daughter Of the  
  
Moon. She became one after she helped save Catty and the rest of them.  
  
Since it was Friday, she was going to go to Planet Bang with Stanton, and maybe see if her friends would forgive her.  
  
She went up to her room when she got home, and through her closet to find a good outfit forwhen she goes to the club. serena  
  
finally found a perfect outfit. It was a purple halter top with blue jeans. She also put purple glitter on her eyes, lips, and down  
  
her arms. She looked like a Goddess of the Night, since the color was dark. Serena was going to go to the Atrox after she  
  
leaves Planet Bang, and become what she is destined to be.  
  
She waited for Stanto in her bedroom for awhile; until she saw his shadow form coming through th window.  
  
Stanton told her, " You look beautiful tonight." he kissed her and asked, " Are you ready to go to Planet Bang, and then  
  
be with me forever, without having to worry about what will happen?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm ready to go, but before we leave Planet Bang tonight," Serena said, " I want to say bye to everyon, because  
  
I'll have to be their enemy after tonght."  
  
:" Alright, I don't blame you for wanting to say good-bye to them. You get the chance to I didn't." Stanton said sadly,"  
  
Well, anyway, let's go."  
  
Serena got into Stanton's car, and waited for him to get in start the car. When he finally got in he started the car and  
  
drove to Planet Bang.  
  
When they got there they walked up to the front of the line, and Stanton went into the security gaurd's head and did something  
  
that made him think Stanton and he were best of friends, so they both got to go straight inside. When Serena's eyes adjusted to  
  
the dark she started to look for Jimena and the rest of them.  
  
She looked for them for a long time, and finally decided to dance with Stanton until they got there. While she was  
  
dancing with Stanton he went inside her head and asked, " What's wrong? You're not yourself."  
  
Jimena and they aren't here yet, and I really want to say bye to them before we leave here and go to the Atrox." Serena said devastated.  
  
" I'm sure they'll be here soon," Stanton says comforting her, " but if they aren't here by the time we have to leave, then  
  
you'll have to leave without saying bye to them."  
  
" I know, Stanton," Serena said depressed. Stanton  
  
Stanton kissed her and started dancing again. they were dancing for a long time until it was finally time to leave and go  
  
to the Atrox.  
  
They got in the car and drove to the Staples Center, where the Atrox was going to be. When they were finally there,  
  
they got out of the car and walked up to the door.  
  
Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna finally got to Planet Bang. They were too busy looking for Serena to try and stop  
  
her choice, because Jimena had a premonition of her going to the Atrox, and they didn't remember that Serena would be at  
  
Planet Bang. They had to wait in line to get inside. It didn't take long, but it felt like it because they were in such a hurry. When  
  
they were inside they looked all over for Serena, but they didn't find her.  
  
" Do you think she is here yet," said Vanessa, " or did we miss her already?"  
  
" I don't know if we did or not, Vanessa," Jimena yelled, " but we have to. . ."  
  
Jimena fell on the floor and was in a type of a trance.  
  
" What is it?" Catty and Tianna said together.  
  
Jimena stood up and said, " I had another premonition. serena is at the Staples Center by the beach. I also saw her go  
  
into the cold fire, again."  
  
" Well, let's go!" Tianna screams.  
  
They jumped in the car and drove all the to the Staples Center. They got out of the car and ran inside. When they were  
  
in the building, they saw Serena about to step into the cold fire and become immortal.  
  
Jimena yelled, " Don't do it, Serena! You're one of us, not them!"  
  
" It's my destiny. I'm suppose to become the Goddess of the Night." Serena said impatiently, " So why don't you go back home  
  
and let me be!"  
  
All of the Followers went in front of Serena so they could protect her from the rest of the Daughters. Vanessa went  
  
invisible to try and get by, but it didn't work. They went into their shadow forms and blocked her. Catty went back in time to  
  
see if she could get by them, but she messed up. She went too far back in time, and to far away. So she went back into the  
  
present and told them, " It didn't work. I messed up too bad. So let's see if we can talk some sense into her before she goes  
  
into the fire."  
  
" Okay," they all said together.  
  
" Serena don't do this, you have better things to do." Jimena tried to convince her, " We want you on our side, and help  
  
us."  
  
" No, Jimena, I want to be with Stanton. No matter what you do I'll still become the Goddess of the Night."  
  
Vanessa interrupts her, " Maybe we can find a way to change your destiny."  
  
Serena ignored what she said and walked into the cold fire. Jimena and the rest of them tried to fight through the  
  
Followers, but they were too strong. So they just stood there and watched. The fire wrapped around her with a crystal shape  
  
pattern. Then when she inhaled, the fire went in her mouth. It was all over with; Serena walked out and had evil in her eyes.  
  
The Followers let Catty and the rest of them go by to see Serena. Catty asked, " Serena, are you one of them now?"  
  
"Yes," Serena said with evil in her voice, " I am. What are you going to do about it? This time Jimena can't save me."  
  
" Oh, really!" Jimena said angrily, " Let's just see about that."  
  
Jimena ran as fast as she could over to Serena. She grabbed Serena and tried to drag her back to the fire, but she  
  
turned into a shadow, and got away. All of the other Followers did the same. All they saw was a dark cloud. Catty and Jimena  
  
ran outside to try and stop them, but they couldn't see because it was dark outside. So all four of them looked everywhere just  
  
in case.  
  
The next day they went over to Maggie's house and told her everything that happened. After they were done talking,  
  
Maggie said, " I knew this would happen. serena is the key, and she was destined to betray the Daughters of the Moon. The  
  
last person who was the key betsayed them, too. I'm really sorry about it, but there is nothing we can do."  
  
The next day at school they looked for Serena; thinking that maybe she would be there, but she wasn't. They were all  
  
really sad and had nothing to say to anybody.  
  
Stanton and Serena were in his car going by all of the shops and restruants. Serena was glad she was with Stanton and  
  
said, " Now I'm with you forever and nothing will take that away."  
  
" I love you, Serena," Stanton said. He leaned over to her and kissed her.  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
This story that I wrote is what I think is going to happen in the ninth book in the series Daughters of the Moon. The ninth book  
  
isn't out yet, so I did my own version of it. 


End file.
